


Detective Felicia

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Xander's little spring rabbit has gone missing!Never fear, Detective Felicia is on the case!





	Detective Felicia

Felicia always took pride in her work as a maid. Whether it was cleaning, cooking or fighting, she always tried to her very best. Even if the result could at times be subpar.

That didn't change when Felicia was summoned to Askr.

While she didn't see the front lines all that much she did do a lot of work behind the scenes, trying to help things to go along smoothly.

On this bright spring morning, however, Felicia wasn't doing any cleaning or any cooking. No, today Felicia had a mission. An extremely important mission.

Lord Xander had called for her in early hours of the morning. The spring festival was coming soon and he was preparing for it. It was there the problem lay.

Last year Xander had received a white bunny rabbit to go along with his outfit. The little creature had made themselves quite comfortable underneath Lord Xander's little hat. The little one was very popular among the order.

They were also missing. Lord Xander had many duties and did not have the time to go looking for his little companion. He politely asked for her help. She was quick to agree.

That it how operation "Find Sir Pretzel the great" had begun.

Felicia had crouched down behind The Black Knight and was feverishly writing down everything she knew about the case thus far in a tiny notebook.

Sir Pretzel was last seen yesterday morning, when they went for their daily morning walk. Felicia tapped her chin with her pen. She had an idea of who she could ask for help.

"Xander's bunny-rabbit is missing?" Princess Camilla brought her hand to her lips. Felicia nodded. Princess Camilla looked out of her bedroom window with a worried expression on her face. "That is odd," she said, "I didn't see the little one yesterday. I remember it so well because both Elise and Leo asked me if I had seen them." Felicia noted everything she heard into her notebook. Princess Camilla sighed. "The bunny rabbit is not the only one that is missing." she said.

Felicia looked up from her writing. "What do you mean?" she asked. Princess Camilla tucked away a stray lock of purple hair. "Palla came to me earlier and asked if I've seen her little sister, Catria." Felicia's blue eyes widened at the news. "I've promised to help look for her.” Princess Camilla said as she picked up a piece of paper. The writing looked Hoshidan. Felicia tried her best to get a good look at it.

Was that Lord Ryoma’s handwriting?

Just as Camilla was about to leave she turned towards Felicia. “Why don't you go speak to Commander Anna? She might know something."

 

"Sir Pretzel is missing, you say?"

"And Dame Catria!" Felicia added fiercely.

Commander Anna scratched her head. "Now that you mention it I didn't see the little guy yesterday, did you check the kitchen?" Felicia flipped through the pages of her notebook. "I asked Jacob," she said, "but he said that their food bowl was still more or less full." She couldn't help, but notice the lack of interest for the missing hero.

Anna crossed her arms across her chest. "Have you tried asking Feh?" she asked with a tiny glint in her eye, "The two of them do get along quite well." Felicia was about to ask about Catria, but the commander’s red eyes turned sharp.

She deemed it wiser to just move along to her next clue.

Felicia lifted Feh out of her nest and checked underneath. Nothing. She looked around the floor and the notice board. Still nothing. Felicia sighed. Feh flapped her wings and hooted in annoyance. The owl flew out of Felicia’s hands and perched herself on top of the notice board. Felicia looked at Feh, then at the board, then back at Feh again.

Did the owl want her to set up a notice, perhaps?

She stepped closer. A piece of bright pink paper caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at it.

_"New spring heroes; Coming soon!"_ it said in bright pastel colours that made it stupidly hard to read.

Felicia stopped everything she was doing.

New spring heroes.

Sir Pretzel came with Lord Xander last year when he was a spring hero.

She gasped loudly, thanked Feh for her help and bolted off to find the Summoner.

"Who are the new spring heroes you ask?"

The Summoner tilted their head. "I tried making out the shapes earlier," they said, "but it was too hard for me to do it." They both sighed.

Felicia frowned as she became lost in thought. Sir Pretzel had not been missing for long. It had to have been something recent that triggered such a sudden disappearance. She looked up at the Summoner again.

"Do you know where the spring festival is held?" she asked. The Summoner shook their head. "It's strange," they said. "I can't find Alfonse and Sharena anywhere, Catria is apparently gone, and now you telling me Sir Pretzel is missing?" They kicked the air with their foot. "Why are all the important people disappearing so suddenly?"

Felicia could only shrug. She didn't know what was going on. It did seem weird that four of the order of heroes went poof around the same time.

She thought of Commander Anna. She'd been casual, cheerful even. If your friends were nowhere to be found wouldn't you be worried? She tapped her notebook with her pen.

Maybe Commander Anna wasn't worried because she knew where they were.

Felicia took a deep breath. She remembered the glare she got earlier that day. Something told her that commander Anna wouldn't just tell her what's up. That meant that she would have to find out on her own.

No one was allowed in Commander Anna's office. Once Felicia had tried to go in there to do some dusting, but got scolded terribly for doing so. Felicia looked both ways. The Commander was out training rookies. Now was her only chance.

She opened the door slowly. There was no one in sight. With one foot in front of the other she went inside. The place was a mess. There where piles of papers and books everywhere. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust. Felicia repressed her urges to give the room a good scrub.

She made her way over to the Commander's work desk, the floors creaking with every step she took. There were several papers on the desk. Felicia tried her best to look through them all without knocking anything over. They all seemed to be about different expenses. One of them was strange, however.

She picked up the paper and brought it closer to her eyes so she could read it better.

There were four sets of measurements. There was an order for specially crafted weapons. It was also a noted how much two horses and one Pegasus would cost. On the bottom it read;

_"Prepare the plaza for the festival"_

Felicia tried her best not to squeal in delight. It was a clue! Now she had to check out the plaza and-

She froze the moment she felt her elbow knock into one of the many towers of books. She could only watch, completely helpless, as the books crashed onto the floor. The thud was louder than any thud that she ever heard. She didn't have time to stop now. She bolted out of the office, knocking over another stack of books on her way out.

When Felicia was finally at the plaza she felt like she could collapse at any moment. She tried her best to catch her breath again while looking around. The snow had begun to melt underneath the spring sun. Other than that nothing seemed different.

That was until Sir Pretzel hopped out in front of her.

Felicia stared at Sir Pretzel.

They looked at her for a moment before jumping away.

"Wait!" Felicia called out. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She ran after the rabbit. They went to the far left corner of the plaza that was hidden away by a cluster of trees. Sir Pretzel hopped right into a tent.

Felicia stopped in her tracks. She was certain that tent hadn't been there earlier. She could her voices from inside.

"You look great, brother!" Sharena said in a sing-song voice. Alfonse groaned very audibly. Felicia’s heart skipped a beat as she heard the voices of two of the missing heroes. She took a deep breath and entered the tent.

Felicia had no way to be prepared for the sight that met her.

Alfonse, Sharena, Catria and Kagero all stared at her, dressed up in bunny suits.

Felicia's face flushed. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. She pointed at Sir Pretzel and tried her best to stammer out why she was there. Sir Pretzel was cuddled up in Sharena's arms and was trying their best to eat her hair. Sharena looked down at the rabbit in her arms, then back at Felicia, then back at the rabbit again. Her green eyes widened when she realised what was going on. She held up the rabbit.

"You're Prince Xander's bunny aren't you!" she remarked.

Felicia nodded. "I've been looking for him all day" she explained. The four heroes looked at each other, then the attention turned to Sharena. She hung her head in shame as she handed Sir Pretzel over to Felicia. "I'm so, so sorry," she said. "Our bunnies haven't arrived yet so we had to test how things work with Sir Pretzel instead." Sharena’s eyes wandered briefly over to a giant spoon that was sitting in the far back of the tent. She turned her attention back to Felicia and bowed. "I should have asked Prince Xander first, but we weren't allowed to say anything"

Felicia blinked. Commander Anna probably wanted to shock the Summoner out of their orbs. She looked down at Sir Pretzel. Prince Xander would probably have let them borrow them without much of a problem anyway.

Felicia handed the rabbit over to Sharena again. "Just tell, Milord Xander next time and I think you'll be fine." Sharena lit up. Alfonse stepped forward. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but he smiled at her none the less. “Thank you for being so patient with us,” Alfonse began. He looked around and lowered his voice. "Could I ask that you keep this a secret?" he asked, "Commander Anna would be furious if she found out that someone knew of her newest money making scheme."

Felicia giggled and nodded. The newest spring heroes all sighed in relief. Felicia had done a lot of running, but her detective work had been a lot of fun. She had no problem keeping a secret. Besides she did not want to incur Commander Anna’s wrath.

 

"The Summoner is very excited, aren't they?"

Felicia beamed at Prince Xander, who was dressed up in his spring wear. While he wasn't front and centre this year he was still a part of the festival. Sir Pretzel peeked out of Prince Xander's little pink hat.

The Summoner ran by screaming about needing more orbs, dragging poor Sir Reinhardt behind them.

Felicia noticed Sharena talking to Princess Camilla. Both of them were dressed in their bunny costumes. Sharena noticed Felicia and gave her a playful wink.

Felicia laughed and returned it with a wink of her own.


End file.
